Chasing the Sun
by Lechaton171
Summary: A collection of one shots in which Yuuri moves to St. Petersburg and starts his life with Victor. Each chapter will follow their life together and the joys and hardships that they face together./ VictorxYuuri of course! (I need to get better at summaries! xD)
1. Yuri's arrival

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another VictorXYuuri fanfic! :D This is going to be a collection of one shots that will occur in chronological order from when Yuuri moves to St. Petersburg and moments and experiences that he and Victor have as they build their life together. Honestly I just wanted an excuse to write more Victuuri stuff XD I hope you enjoy! ^_^ -Kate**

Victor checked his phone impatiently. Today was the day that he had been waiting for. Yuuri was flying in from Japan today and they were going to be starting their life together in St. Petersburg. He had spent the day getting everything ready for Yuuri's arrival. He cleaned the apartment from top to bottom, straightening everything and making it look perfect. He went to the store and filled the fridge and cabinets with food. Time was dragging by and everything was already as perfect as he could get it.

This was a big step for Victor. He had never lived with anyone before, at least not in this way. He had lived on his own for some time now, and although he had romantic relationships in his adult life, he's never had a relationship that lasted long enough to make it to this step. But his relationship with Yuuri was something completely different from anything he'd ever experienced.

He loved Yuuri, after all.

He was a different person with Yuuri by his side. His life before had been fine. He was famous, talented, and loved by many. He had a nice apartment in a beautiful city and a dog who was his best friend. He had fun, and for the most part, he enjoyed his life. But there had always been something missing. He was never completely happy. His life wasn't terrible and he couldn't have complained. But there was a definitely something that he needed, and he hadn't realized what that was until he met Yuuri Katsuki.

Falling in love was never something that Victor expected. He wasn't even sure how it happened. But it did. There was something in the way that Yuuri looked at him that made his heart flutter. He wanted to support Yuuri, he wanted to spend time with him, to know more and more about him. The time they spent together made Victor feel warm inside.

He felt the completion, the missing piece he had been looking for.

When Yuuri agreed to move to St. Petersburg with him, Victor was ecstatic. It was all he could have ever wished for. Sure, there was a lot he was nervous about. After all, this was going to be as new for him as it was for Yuuri. It would be an experience for them both. It might be hard at times and they both still had a lot to learn about each other. But Victor had never been more excited for anything in his life.

He checked his phone again. Yuuri's flight was due in an hour. Was it too early to go to the airport? Surely not. What if traffic was bad or the airport was very crowded? It didn't take much to convince him.

The airport wasn't very far from Victor's apartment. The cab ride only took about twenty minutes. Traffic wasn't all that bad and the airport wasn't any busier than usual, but he didn't care. He was ready to see Yuuri, to run to him and wrap his arms around him and never let go.

Victor checked the flight information again. It looked like Yuuri's flight would be there early! It was if the universe knew exactly what Victor had wanted. He could almost cry he was so excited.

He paced back and forth, checking his phone every single minute. After what seemed like an eternity, he received a text from Yuuri.

 _The plane just landed!_

Victor's heart raced. _I'm already here waiting for you, my love._

He was excited, nervous, and most of all, he was happy. He wasn't sure what exactly he had done to deserve the love he had with Yuuri Katsuki, but he was determined to enjoy every second of their life together. He was going to make sure that Yuuri knew exactly what he meant to Victor.

Every second seemed to last forever. Why wouldn't time move any quicker? Hadn't he waited long enough?

And then he saw him, coming down an escalator, suitcase in hand. Their eyes met and Victor saw Yuuri smile. It made his heart melt.

He was running towards Yuuri, towards the beginning of his new life- the life he would spend together with the man that he loved.


	2. The First Night

**A/N: hey guys! Here's another little quick chapter! I have a lot of fun ideas for this. I really enjoy writing about Yuuri and Victor, their relationship is so sweet. Hope you enjoy!**

Yuuri couldn't sleep. Victor had slid in close to him, his face nuzzled into the back on Yuuri's neck and his hand on Yuuri's side. Makkachin was lying in between their legs. It was comfortable, and Yuuri was happy. But he was also wide awake, listening to Victor's deep breathing. He couldn't believe that he was actually here. He had known what was happening and had planned on it for weeks. But now that he was actually here, in St. Petersburg, lying next to Victor in bed, Yuuri couldn't believe it. It was so surreal. He had been so excited, and also so nervous about taking such a big step in his life, leaving his home and his family and putting his trust and love in Victor. Yuuri didn't regret his decision at all. But it was definitely going to be an adjustment.

His life had changed so much in such a short time. His life had always been the same. Sure, things changed from time to time. He went new places, met new people and had new experiences. But it hadn't been anything that changed him or his life. But meeting Victor had been different.

Before he had met Victor, Yuuri was just gliding through life. He went through the motions, waking up every day, trying his best, and repeating the next day. He had always tried but had never really gotten anywhere. But since he had met Victor it was different. Now, he felt like he had a reason, a purpose to be doing what he was doing. Before he was just living and doing what he did because he had to. But now, he was working hard and waking up in the morning with a purpose, a reason to wake up and try his hardest every day. That reason was Victor.

He loved Victor more than he could ever imagine.

He felt like a different person when he was with Victor. He felt stronger, more sure of himself. He felt more driven to do better and be better. His worries seemed smaller when Victor was there next to him. He kept Yuuri grounded when he felt like he was falling. He felt safe when Victor was there, like nothing could ever hurt him.

In some ways it scared Yuuri. He didn't know what would become of him if Victor ever decided he didn't love him anymore.

Would that happen? He had come all the way here, packed up his life and said goodbye to his home. What would he do if Victor stopped loving him? What if he did something that made Victor hate him? What if Victor realized, once they had lived together for a little while, that Yuuri wasn't actually the right person for him?

 _Stop_ , Yuuri told his brain. Everything was perfect. He couldn't let his thoughts ruin everything now.

He wanted to get up, throw on his shoes and run. Running helped clear his head. But he was also afraid of waking Victor.

Moving slowly and carefully, he slid out of bed. Victor shifted a little but stayed asleep. Yuuri sighed in relief. He grabbed his hoodie and threw it over his head. He tiptoed out of the bedroom. Mission success.

He remembered once he was outside he was not familiar with St. Petersburg. He would have to stay on a straight path to not get lost.

The air was cold but refreshing. Yuuri kept a slow pace, taking in the city at night. It was quiet but still beautiful. He was really here.

He was so lucky to have found Victor. He hated to think about what his life would be now if he hadn't met Victor. He never wanted to go back to the way he was living his life before. He wanted to stay by Victor's side forever, if he could. It wasn't just about skating. It was so much more. He loved being around him, and it hurt when they were apart. Yuuri had fallen hard for Victor Nikiforov somewhere along the line, and he was grateful for it. This love he felt for Victor was something he had never experienced before, but it was beautiful.

Yuuri ran for a few minutes before stopping and turning back around. He was nervous of going too far from the apartment, especially at night. He found his way back without a problem. Trying to be quiet, he opened the door and shut it softly, locking it behind him. He turned around and jumped when he realized Victor was waiting for him on the couch.

"Victor!" he exclaimed.

"I was afraid you had run away from me." Victor stood up and walked over to him. "Have something on your mind?"

Yuuri shook his head. "Well, kind of. Not really. I was just having trouble sleeping, so I thought if I went for run it would help."

Victor studied him. He put his hand on Yuuri's face. It was so warm.

"You're freezing. If you want to get back in bed, I can warm you up."

Yuuri blushed, though his face was probably already red from running in the cold so hopefully Victor didn't notice. Victor just smiled and took his hand, leading him back to the bedroom. Their bedroom.

Once they were settled back in bed Victor pulled Yuuri close to him. "You can talk to me, if you need to," he whispered in Yuuri's ear. "Always remember that."

Yuuri didn't respond. Instead he grabbed Victor's hand and held it tightly. He had no idea what he had did to get so lucky to have someone like Victor Nikiforov.


End file.
